Threat
by Shirokuro109
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki est le chanteur et le leader du groupe The Dying Hearts. Puis lorsque le groupe de punk commence, un groupe d'homme envahis la place. Mais que font-il là me demanderez-vous? Aizen est tout simplement là pour quelqu'un...WARNING! Aichi


Voilà mon premier yaoi, **soyez indulgent s.v.p.!**  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo-san ( malheureusement (ou heureusement)il ne veut pas me passer Ichigo... juste Ichigo... u_u...)  
><span>Auteur<span> d'la fiction: Moi  
><span>Chanson<span>:** I will not bow** _de_** breaking benjamin**  
><span>Attention<span>: **Lemon**! et mon premier! soyez indulgent pour ça aussi! xD  
>Note1:Les grosses erreurs son corrigé!<br>Note2: mes entre guillemet en français ( c'est ma professeure de français qui me la dit... je le savait pas lol( eux en bec de cannard pour ceux qui savait pas) marche pas... je sais pas si c'est normal... Donc j'ai mis les autres, en gras, pour différencier les mots entre ''parenthèse'' si puis-je dire, et les dialogue.  
><em><strong>Bonne lecture :)<strong>_

* * *

><p>La foule n'attendait qu'eux, impasciente. Kurosaki Ichigo, leader du groupe ''The dying hearts'', avait hâte que cette soiré finissent. C'était leurs dernière journée de la grande tourné. Ils étaient en Ontario.<br>**''**Oï Ichigo, t'aurais pas vu ma boucle noir que je mettais sur ma botte?  
>- Eh?... concentré sur ses pensées, ça lui prit du temps avant de répondre. Euh non désolé Rukia.<br>- D'acc'.**''**

Ce groupe était composé d'Ichigo Kurosaki comme Chanteur, Rukia Kuchiki à la basse, Ikkaku Madarame comme batteur, Renji Abarai à la guitare ainsi que Hisagi Shuuhei, aussi à la guitare (il fait les solos).  
>C'était un groupe peu connu à la base mais, grâce au frère de Rukia, venant d'une famille noble, c'est fait connaître peu à peu. Eh oui, même les nobles n'écoute pas toujours des musiques classiques!<br>Ils allaient bientôt entré en scène, c'était la foule en délire, derrière et devant la scène. Les maquilleurs faisant des retouches sur les visage des membres du groupe quand ceux-ci passait près d'eux. Les gens qui allaient vérifier le matériel devant la scène, sous les cries frustrés du monde, qui aurait souhaité que se soit le groupe qui arrive.  
>Le groupe était vêtu de noir et de rouge fonçé principalement, allant avec leur nom de groupe (<strong>moi je trouve que ça va avec... u_'<strong> ).  
>Ichigo portait un pantalon de cuivre noir, que je dirais serré, des bottes noir quand même haute(on voit de quelle botte je parle?), des ceintures remplient de stods, des bagues ainsi qu'une veste longue laissant voir le début de son torse. Les manches étaient coupées aux avant-bras, laissant voir ceux-ci, mais finissaient pliées pour que se soit plus jolie.(son vêtement bankai) Son haut fini déchiqueté, des fois de rouge fonçé, des fois de noir, l'intérieur étant rouge fonçé. Ichigo avait du maquillage pour porter un peu plus l'attention sur son beau visage. il avait du eye-liners faisant ''grossièrement'' le contour de chaque oeil.<p>

Rukia portait le même type de pantalon et de botte. Seulement, son haut était un bandage blanc coloré de rouge(faux-sang ou simplement du colorant), elle avait une grande boucle rouge fonçé attaché à ses hanches, faisant office de ceinture, la boucle étant dans son dos donna un côté original au groupe. Elle avait une boucle sur une de ses botte, l'autre elle l'avait perdue. Son maquillage lui rajoutait l'air d'une princesse à la guerre, eye-liners autour des yeux, avec au bout de ses yeux, des ''pique'' d'eye-liners, faisant l'allure de des cils de personnage de mangas.

Renji lui portait un pantalon noir déchiré, avec des bottes ''solide'' (c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait), mais ce qui rajoutait du piment était la fourrure rouge jeté sur lui, faisant office de haut, avec un crâne étrange ''skotché'' dessus. Ses cheveux était relaché pour le plus grand plaisir de ses fans qui l'attendaient devant la scène. Ayant multiple tatoo, il n'avait pas besoin d'en mettre plus.

Ikkaku était torse nu et ne portait qu'un pantalon noir avec des chaînes, ainsi que des bottes noir. Ses tatoos aux yeux finissait l'ensemble.

Hisagi était déjà assé ''accessoiré'' avec ses tatoos et tout le reste. il portait tout comme Rukia et Ichigo un pantalon serré, mais le sien était rouge fonçé. Il portait des converse noir montant assé haut, un gant noir et des bagues. Il ne portait pas de haut, pas qu'il voulait montré sa musculature, seulement qu'il prévoyait la chaleur pendant le spectacle. Eh oui, il est prévoyant notre petit Shuuhei!

C'était le moment pour le groupe de venir en scène. les guitaristes et la bassiste se prépara pour entrer en premier, précédé par le batteur. Ichigo alla se ruer vers l'endroit ou il allait aparraître. Les guitaristes allèrent sur scène, tendis que celle-ci était maintenant plongé dans l'ombre, avec des cris d'excitation. Les deux guitaristes commencèrent a jouer, la batterie embarqua et au dernier moment, les lumières s'allumèrent,laissant voir un ichigo en haut de des marches, criant dans son micro:  
><strong> Fall!<strong>

et là, tout commença. Ichigo descendit les marche lentement tendis qu'il chantait.

**Now the dark begins to rise**

**Save your breath, it's far from over**

**Leave the lost and dead behind**

**Now's your chance to run for cover**

Marchant plus vite maintenant, car il était sur la scène pour aller devant le plublique.

**I don't wanna change the world**

**I just wanna leave it colder**

**Light the fuse and burn it up**

**Take the path that leads to nowhere**

Puis un homme au cheveux brun et au yeux chocolats, regarda le chanteur, interressé.

**I will not bow**

**I will not break**

**I will shut the world away...**

Le brun sourit, et dit a ses hommes les commandes. Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de finir le refrain que la foule s'agitta, mais de façon à s'enfuire. Il n'avait pas comprit puis soudain, les musiciens qui était complètement dans leurs mondes, s'arrêta en réalisant qu'Ichigo ne chantait plus. On entendait des TERRORIST!, des HELP! et ainsi de suite. Les membre de ''The dying hearts'' étaient afollés. Ils voyaient tout le monde s'enfuire, se faire piéger. Puis soudain tout le monde sur le terrain était en hotage. Puis on entendit la voix d'un homme, elle était calme, trop calme.

Que le chanteur de The dying hearts vienne devant moi, immédiatemment ou je descend la moitier des gens, dit-il calmemant en envoyant une de ses main vers les gens derrière lui avec un léger sourrire.

Les gens qui étaient sur la scène étaient aller se cacher dérrière celle-ci mais, rien en menait large là aussi, même qu'il y avait le double des hommes qu'il y a en dehors des loges et dérrière la scène. Le groupe était poussé dehors pour entendre les directives du maître de tout ces hommes. Ichigo était intérogatif sur la demande de l'homme. Il alla devant lui, ne voulant pas sacrifier des centaines de gens par...égoïsme?

L'homme devant Kurosaki sourit lorsqu'il vit le chanteur l'écouter, sourcil encore plus fronçé que d'habitude. L'homme lui dit, tout aussi calmement;

**''**Donne moi ta vie, et en échenge personne mourra, mis à part ceux qui me chercheront des noises, fini-t-il en haussant le ton pour que les gens autour soiyent encore plus apeuré.  
>-...C-Comment? Donner ma vie? pou..r...sau-ver..? Dit Ichigo, surprit.<br>-Tu ma très bien entendu, Ichigo-kun.  
>-Tss...Si c'est pour sauver des gens, alors c'est d'accord...Murmura-t-il.<br>-hmm? J'ai pas bien entendu, Ichigo-kun, Sourit le brun.  
>-C'EST D'ACCORD, MERDE! Gueula Ichigo.<br>-Bien...**''**

S'attendant à un coup de feu, Ichigo baissa les yeux. Mais rien de se qu'il pensait arriva. il releva les yeux surprit lorsqu'il entendit l'homme calme dire:  
><strong>''<strong>Embarquez-le!  
>-Q-Quoi? O-Oï, Teme!<strong>''<strong> s'écria le rouquin avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Le chanteur se réveilla dans une chambre luxueuse et remplis de chose de valeur. coussins à volonté, status, tableaux, de fin tapis, du champagne sur une table basse, des murs richements décorés. Il se rappela alors comment son dernier concert s'avait déroulé.<p>

**''**Tu est enfin réveillé, Kurosaki-kun.**''**

Ichigo se retourna pour voir l'homme qui l'avait mit dans ce cauchemard et qui avait mit fin a ses futurs jours de congé en faisant un pacte avec lui. L'homme lui sourit.

**''**Bienvenue chez moi, Ichigo Kurosaki, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras en grands pour désigner sa chambre au rouquin.  
>-Pourquoi? commença Ichigo.<br>-hm? l'homme fronça un sourcil.  
>-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué?<strong>''<strong> demanda-t-il finallement.

Un rire se fit entendre, un rire calme venant du brun.

**''**Mais voyons, pourquoi voudrais-je tuer une aussi belle créature?**''** lui répondit l'homme en s'approchant d'Ichigo pour lui caresser la joue.

Troublé, Ichigo lui répondit;  
><strong>''<strong>Ne me touchez pas, salaud! Se plaigna t-il en gifflant la main qui était posé sur sa joue quelque seconde plus tôt.  
>-Oh? Tu veux peut-être que j'aille demander à mes hommes de retrouver les gens qui avaient assistés quelques secondes à ton <em>show<em>? demanda l'homme.  
>-Einh?<br>-C'était notre pacte, Ichigo-kun. Ta vie contre celle de des milliers de gens. dit calmemant le brun.  
>-Mais je...JE CROYAIT PAS QUE C'ÉTAIT...pour... Dit, apeuré, Le rouquin.<br>-Alors tu veux vraiment que des gens meurts par ta faute? Tu n'iras pas loin dans ta carrière comme ça... Lui sourit l'homme inconnu.  
>-Non je-<br>-Alors ne trahi pas les règles du pacte.**''**

L'homme s'éloigna de lui, et tira un fauteuil d'un blanc crème vers le lit. Il s'assit dessus et commanda à Ichigo de faire quelque chose d'embarrassant...  
>Si tu ne trahis pas les règles, alors... fais moi un strip-tease, sourit le brun.<p>

Constatant que les mots étaits ''grossier'', il prit peur et essaya de s'en aller mais des chaînes relié au lit lui en empêchait. Les chaînes laissait du lousse donc, il n'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'il c'était réveillé.

**''**Tss, ton strip-tease fourre toi le ou s'que j'pense, connard! Eh puis je suis pas pour déchirer mes vêtement qui coûte une fortune pour un imbécile de ton genre, alors tu t'la ferme et tu m'libère! Gronda Ichigo, qui venait de signaler sa mort.  
>-Intéressant...Et pourquoi pas? je te rembourserai si tu est aussi capricieux, berry. Eh c'est beaucoup plus bandant de te voir enmêlé dans des chaînes<strong>''<strong>, finit-il en se lichant la lèvres supérieur.

Ichigo rougissa et tourna son visage de l'homme.

**''**Ne te retourne pas, Le rouge te va si bien. Ricana le brun.  
>-fils de pute... Marmonna Ichigo.<br>-Hm? qu'à tu dis, Ichigo-kun?**''** l'homme murmura cela a l'oreille du roux, en léchant le lobe de celle-ci.

Ichigo gémit faiblement de dégoût.

**''**Lache m-moi...connard...**''** Murmura ichigo.

L'homme devant-lui n'avait plus de passience, il voulait le voir gémir sous lui, mais avant ça... il voulait son strip-tease...(**il y tien a son strip-tease lol**).

**''**Écoute, salope, tu va docilement faire se que je te dit de faire et il y aura aucun danger, est-ce claire?**''** il avait dit sa en empoignant douloureusement le sex d'Ichigo.

Ichigo, surprit, se débatta. Mais tôt ou tard, il fallait lâcher prise, et c'est au bout d'une heure d'entêtement qu'Ichigo réalisa qu'il y était obligé, et que l'homme comptait avoir son strip-tease aujourd'hui!

C'est alors que sur les instructions du brun, Ichigo se mit à jenoux sur le lit, le visage plus rouge que jamais de honte. Il avait affreusement honte de faire...ça, et à un inconnu en plus! Il commença à glissé un main dans ses cheveux, la faisant descendre sur son visage, passant par ses lèvres entre-ouverte. il commença à déchirer son haut, lentement. L'homme s'agita sur son siège, il rêvait! il avait enfin son strip-tease (** désolé...Aizen(parce que c'est lui) est très... hum pervers envers Ichigo héhé xD bon ok *sort***) le haut enlevé, Kurosaki alla vers un de ses mamelons, le pinça, se procurant un petit gémissement par lui-même. L'autre main alla à sa bouche au même moment qu'il gémit. Il lécha ses doigts, laissant sa langue sortir de l'ombre. _J'ai bien fait de plaçer des caméras dans ma chambre finalement..._ pensa le brun

**''**Enlève ton pantalon. N'oublie pas que mon nom est Sosuke Aizen**''**, dit-il en souriant.

Le rouquin faisa se qu'Aizen lui avait demander sans réchigner. Il enleva doucement son pantalon -Aizen avait enlever ses bottes pour ne pas qu'il salisse son lit avec- et vena ensuite le tour du boxer. Ichigo savait se qu'il devait faire et enleva son sous-vêtement.

Aizen s'agita encore plus sur le fauteuil de riche, il ne pouvait plus attendre, mais il voulait que son strip-tease dure plus longtemps.

**''**Et n'oublie pas le ''sama'', murmura Sosuke à Ichigo qui avait parfaitement compris de quoi il parlait.  
>-...H-Hai...Murmura Kurosaki<strong>''<strong>, encore plus honteux.

Ichigo pris son sex en main et commença a se masturber. Pendant cette action, il suça trois de ses doigt, avant d'en placer un à son anus, prévoillant qu'Aizen ne le préparerait pas pour la prochaine action, car non Ichigo n'était pas aussi con qu'il avait l'air, il savait se qu'il allait se passer dans le futur(** oui il est voyant :O bon ok. *sort***).Puis deux. Ichigo toucha sa prostate et commença à gémir.

**''**A-Aizen-samaaaa...**''** Gémit-il pour faire plaisir au malade devant lui.

Aizen se déshabilla et alla vers le chanteur. Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de remarquer qu'il était près, qu'il sentait déjà quelque chose en lui(** Aizen a enlever ses doigt. bon ok seulement la logique, pas pour écrire ''il prena une bouffer d'air'' et ''ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir'' etc...**). Il cria de douleur. Aizen le jeta sur le lit et commença des va-et-vien. Ichigo se tortilla et cria de douleur, il avait si mal!

**''**Shhh, calme toi, lui assura Aizen.  
>- Tss, c'est p-pas...toi qui...se fait dé-défoncé connard!<strong>''<strong>

Sosuke commença a le masturbé et à licher son torse, son coup -en laissant aussi des marques sur celui-ci-,son visage, un des ses lobe d'oreil, et ainsi de suite. Puis, Ichigo commença à s'habituer de sa présence en lui. Le plaisir monta en lui puis il ne retint pas un gémissement de plaisir que le brun entendit parfaitement.

**''**Oui c'est ça, et maintenant gémit encore plus fort... comme la petite chatte que tu est! Dit-il excité en regardant Ichigo avec perversité.  
>-Tu me...hmmm...dégoûte, co-<br>-Tu a un vocabulaire très diversifié... pour un chanteur, Kurosaki. Sourit le brun riche.  
>-Va te faire foutr- ahh...<strong>''<strong>

Ichigo était sur le bord de la jouissance mais la main d'Aizen empoigna fortement son pénis en érection, se qui fit gémir Ichigo de douleur.

**''**Pas avant moi, Ichigo-kun.  
>-S-salaud!<strong>''<strong> gémit le rouquin.

Puis un liquide se déversa en lui. Sosuke ne lâcha sa main du sex d'Ichigo qu'après avoir eu une vu d'Ichigo, il sourit, puis lâcha Ichigo qui s'échappa en un long gémissement. La vu qu'avait Aizen était tout simplement magnifique. _Trop mignon..._ pensa t-il.

Puis quand tout était calmé, Sosuke lui dit:  
><strong>''<strong>Eh bien, je te croyais plus résistant. Mais bon, ça me va comme ça. peut-être que tu sera plus facile a dresser que je le croyais... il murmura cette dernière phrase à l'oreil du roux qui protesta.  
>-Tss, j'suis pas ta pute, c'était simplement pour que tu me lache avec ton strip-tease, enfant de-<br>-Et les gémissement, eux?  
>-C'est pas pareil sa bordel de con!<strong>''<strong>

Aizen ria à en faire blêmir le chanteur.

**''**Quelqu'un m'attend. Des hommes vont venir pour t'aider, à tout a l'heure.**''** dit le brun en s'éclipsant

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions qu'il était déjà entouré d'hommes.  
>L'un d'eux lui montra un habit et Ichigo blêmit. On l'enferma dans la sale de bain, adjacente à la chambre. Kurosaki Ichigo prit une bonne douche, prenant son temps. Puis quand il se rinçait, on le tirait de la douche en lui ordonnant de s'essuyer, sinon c'était eux qui allaient le faire. Il le fit et lorqu'il avait fini, il mit un boxer noir qu'on lui donnait mais refusa la tenue trop embarassante.<p>

**''**J-je refuse catégoriquement de mettre ce vêt-...cette chose!  
>-Alors nous te le mettrons.<br>-O-OÏ, LÂCHE-MOI PERVERS!... ME TOUCHE PAS TOI!**''**

* * *

><p>Rouge de honte, il se regarda dans le miroir. C'est à ce moment qu'Aizen revena. Celui-ci sourit en voyant le roux embarrassé, devant le miroir.<br>Puis soudain Aizen rit à la pensé qu'il avait eu. _Miroir, Miroir, dit moi qui est le plus beau! _Il voyait très bien Ichigo dire cela devant le miroir.( **en fait c'est moi qui a penssé à cette phrase de Disney quand j'ai écrit '' [...]le roux embarrassé, devant le miroir.''**)

**''**Ça te va à merveille... Dit Sosuke en le regardant de haut en bas. Ça m'excite déjà, se lamenta t-il.  
>-PERVERS!<strong>''<strong>

Ichigo portait euh... son ensemble du bas était en fait un pantalon serré noir court,Le pantalon était relié par le reste du bas, qui allait jusqu'axu chevilles et laissait voir la peau d'Ichigo sur le côté et l'intérieur des cuisses. il portait des bottes du même style qu'à son spectacle sauf que ceux là était encore plus haute (**ceux qu'il avait avant avait environ 2.5cm de haut et ceux là en ont environ 4.5cm de haut. on s'entend que j'ai regarder à partir de mes doigt lol! n'ayant pas de règle à ma disposition...**), des gants en cuivre noir recouvrant ses avant-bras, un ''collier'' avec une chaîne fusionné avec, etc... bref, principalement, c'était ça! Oh et on l'avait remaquillé, à précisé...

Aizen s'approcha de lui et le tira pas la chaîne de son cou. Le roux grogna mais ne pu rien faire d'autre que de le suivre, trébuchant parfois, a cause de la hauteur des bottes. Le brun les avaient emmenés dans une sale à manger très grande. Aizen Sosuke s'assit sur la chaise où trônait une plus riche chaise. Puis demanda à un serviteur deux assiettes différente. le serviteur acquit et s'en alla dans la cuisine.

**''**Oï, teme, lache moi, j'aimerais AU MOINS pouvoir manger sans être collé sur toi!**''** ordonna le roux.

Puis le brun saisit sa nuque pour le baisser et ensuite le mettre quatre-pattes par terre, en alliant une aute chaîne à Kurosaki à la chaise.

**''**Non, tu mange là, Dit calmement Aizen, attendant son souper.  
>-Tu crois vraiment que j'vais... OH PUTAIN! MAIS TU ME PREND VRAIMENT POUR UN CHIEN, MERDE! paranoya Ichigo.<p>

-Vos plats son près, Aizen-sama,**''** dit le serviteur en tendant les deux assiettes au brun, trop peur de se faire mordre par Ichigo.

Le brun mit l'assiette d'Ichigo par terre devant celui-ci. Aizen lui sourit et Ichigo lui répondit sarchastiquement en retour.  
>Sosuke commença à manger en regardant de côté Ichigo, qui s'était renfrogner sur lui même, reposant sur le côté de la chaise. Puis on entendit un ventre crier famine...et encore...<br>Une goutte tomba du front d'Ichigo.

**''**Tss, et pourquoi j'ai pas la même chose dans mon plat que le tien? questionna Ichigo.  
>-Parce que les animaux ne mange pas la même chose que les humains, lui sourit Aizen avant de reprendre une boucher.<br>-Salaud...**''**

Un grognement venant du ventre d'Ichigo refit surface.

**''**J'ai pas faim! se renfrogna Kurosaki.  
>-Très crédible...aller mange, je ne voudrais pas que tu devienne anorexique, rigola le brun.<br>-Va chier!**''**

Pendant que Sosuke avait commandé un gâteau à la fraise **(oui, il est obsédé par Ichigo...**), Ichigo se décida de manger, avec encore plus de gêne lorsque le brun lui exigea:  
><strong>''<strong>Mange directe dans le plat.  
>-Jamais!<strong>''<strong>

il demanda a un serviteur qui passait, de menoter les mains d'Ichigo dans son dos, le roux grogna. Le chanteur se pencha la tête et s'arrêta en voyant que Sosuke le fixait attentivement.

**''**Toi, tu te revire et tu mange ta bouffe!**''** l'engueula le rouquin.

Un sourire fu sa simple réponse.  
>Son ventre ne tenait plus, alors il se pencha et tempis pour les regards pervers que lui lançait son ''maîtres''... Dès sa première boucher, Aizen savoura la vu tout en mangeant son délicieux gâteau, précisément à la fraise. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini tout les deux, Aizen enmena Kurosaki à la chambre et le lança sur le lit, parti pour une autre partie de jambe en l'air. Aizen lui souffla à l'oreil:<br>**''**Tu est à moi, Ichigo Kurosaki!**''**

* * *

><p><strong>Épuis? bon? potable? mauvais? nul? très nul? hyper nul? Review please :)<strong>

**Suite? peut-être un two-shot... dépend si vous aimés!  
><strong>**Merci d'avoir lu! Et désolé pour le restant de fautes! Je suis nul en correction et j'ai essayé de suprimer le plus de fautes possible.**

**oh tien je sens une pression derrière moi... oh c'est Ichigo... héhé...**

**Ichigo: TU VA M'LE PAYER! VIEN ICI, TEME!**

**héééééééééééé merde... je suis morte... ADIEU MONDE CRUEL! Oh ce n'est pas fini! j'aperçois Aizen! ô Aizen venez m'aider!**

**Aizen: Avec plaisir... * attrappe Ichigo***

**Ichigo: lâche moi conard!**

**Aizen: oh non... on avait pas fini tout à l'heure, héhé...**

**Ichigo*rouge***

**Bref dite moi pour une suite ou non!**


End file.
